Three dimensional (3-D) printing is a term commonly used to describe processes used to make 3-D objects. In 3-D printing, an additive process may be used to successively layer material to create a 3-D object. The resolution of a printed 3-D object may be limited by the resolution of a 3-D printer used to print the 3-D object.